highlanderfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Modèle:Code langue
} |������������ = got |abkhaze = ab |abénaqui = abe |aceh = ace |acholi = ach |acèh = ace |adyghe (cyrillic script) = ady-cyrl |adyguéen = ady |afar = aa |afenmai = ets |afrikaans = af |agnier = moh |agnéen = xto |ahanta = aha |aimele = ail |akan = ak |akkadien = akk |albanais = sq |alemannisch = gsw |algonquin = alq |allemand = de |allemand autrichien = de-at |allemand de la ruhr = rde |allemand de pennsylvanie = pdc |allemand palatin = pfl |allemand suisse = de-ch |altaï = alt |alémanique = gsw |aléoute = ale |amazighe de l’atlas central = tzm |amazighe standard marocain = zgh |ambonese malay = abs |american sign language = ase |amharique = am |ancien anglais = ang |ancien français (842-1400) = fro |ancien français = fro |ancien françois = fro |ancien occitan = pro |andi = ani |angas = anc |angika = anp |anglais = en |anglais américain = en-US |anglais britannique = en-GB |anglais canadien = en-ca |anglais simple = en |anglo-normand = xno |anglo-saxon = ang |anus = auq |arabe = ar |arabe algérien = arq |arabe chypriote maronite = acy |arabe dialectal marocain = ary |arabe libyen = ayl |arabe marocain = ary |arabe mésopotamien = acm |arabe standard moderne = arb |arabe tunisien = aeb |arabe égyptien = arz |aragonais = an |aragonés = an |araméen = arc |araméen ancien = oar |arhuaco = arh |aringa = luc |armãneashti = rup |arménien = hy |arménien ancien = xcl |arménien classique = xcl |aromanian = rup |aroumain = rup |arpetan = frp |arpitan = frp |assamais = as |assiniboine = asb |assyrien = akk |asturianu = ast |asturien = ast |atikamekw = atj |atsina = ats |australien = aus |avar = av |avañe'ẽ = gn |avestique = ae |awadhi = awa |ayacucho quechua = quy |aymar aru = ay |aymara = ay |aztèque = nci |azéri = az |azərbaycanca = az |aïnou = ain |baatonum = bba |bachkir = ba |bactrien = xbc |bade = bde |bagirmi = bmi |baguirmi = bmi |bahasa ambon = abs |bahasa banjar = bjn |bahasa hulontalo = gor |bahasa indonesia = id |bahasa melayu = ms |bakhtiari = bqi |balinais = ban |baloutche = bal |baloutchi = bal |baloutchi occidental = bgn |bamanankan = bm |bambara = bm |bangaru = bgc |banjar = bjn |banyumasan = jv |baoulé = bci |bari = mot |bariba = bba |barma = bmi |barí = mot |bas allemand = nds |bas-allemand = nds |bas-prussien = pdt |bas-saxon néerlandais = nds-NL |bas-silésien = sli |bas-sorabe = dsb |basa bali = ban |basa jawa = jv |basa sunda = su |baso minangkabau = min |basque = eu |batak mandailing = btm |batak toba (latin script) = bbc-latn |batak toba = bbc-latn |batonu = bba |bavarois = bar |be-x-old = be-tarask |bedja = bej |beembe = beq |belarusian (taraškievica orthography) = be-tarask |bengali = bn |bera = brf |berbère = ber |besiro = cax |betawi = bew |bhodjpouri = bho |bhojpuri = bh |bichelamar = bi |bicolano central = bcl |bidiyo = bid |bihari = bh |bikol central = bcl |birman = my |bishnupriya = bpy |bishnupriya manipuri = bpy |bislama = bi |biélorusse (tarashkevitsa) = be-tarask |biélorusse = be |biélorusse tarashkevitsa = be-tarask |boarisch = bar |bodo = brx |bokmal = nb |bokmål = nb |boko = bqc |bole = bol |bongo = bot |bontok = bnc |bosanski = bs |bosniaque = bs |bosnien = bs |bouguinais = bug |bouriate = bua |bouriate de chine = bxu |bouriate de mongolie = bxm |bouriate de russie = bxr |bourouchaski = bsk |bouyei = pcc |braber = tzm |brahoui = brh |breton = br |brezhoneg = br |bribri = bzd |british english = en-GB |bráhuí = brh |bugi = bug |bugis = bug |bulgare = bg |bân-lâm-gú = nan |bésɨro = cax |cabécar = cjp |cachemiri = ks |cachoube = csb |caddo = cad |cakchiquel = cak |cambrien = xcb |canadian english = en-ca |cantonais = yue |cantonese = yue |capiceño = cps |capiznon = cps |carolinien = cal |carélien = krl |castillan = es |castillan ancien = osp |catalan = ca |català = ca |cayuga = cay |cebuano = ceb |celte = cel |central bikol = bcl |ch'ol = ctu |chamorro = ch |chamoru = ch |chaoui = shy |cheke holo = mrn |chelha = shi |chenoua = cnu |chenoui = cnu |cherokee = chr |chewa = ny |cheyenne = chy |chi-chewa = ny |chichewa = ny |chimila = cbg |chinese (china) = zh-CN |chinese (hong kong) = zh-HK |chinese (macau) = zh-MO |chinese (malaysia) = zh-my |chinese (min nan) = nan |chinese (singapore) = zh-SG |chinese (taiwan) = zh-TW |chinese = zh |chinois = zh |chinois archaïque = och |chinois classique = lzh |chinois de chine continentale = zh-CN |chinois de hong kong = zh-HK |chinois de macao = zh-MO |chinois de singapour = zh-SG |chinois de taïwan = zh-TW |chinois littéraire = lzh |chinois retranscrit dans l’alphabet latin = zh-Latn |chinois retranscrit dans l’alphabet latin avec la méthode pinyin = zh-Latn-pinyin |chinois retranscrit dans l’alphabet latin avec la méthode wade-giles = zh-Latn-wadegile |chinois simplifié = zh-Hans |chinois standard = cmn |chinois traditionnel = zh-Hant |chinyanja = ny |chipewyan = chp |chiquitano = cax |chishona = sn |chittagonien = ctg |chitumbuka = tum |chleuh = shi |choctaw = cho |chuuk = chk |chv = cv |chérokî = chr |ch’ol = ctu |chꞌol = ctu |cia-cia = cia |cimbre = cim |cingalais = si |classical chinese = lzh |cmique itom = sei |comanche = com |comox = coo |copte = cop |cornique = kw |corse = co |corsu = co |coréen = ko |coréen retranscrit dans l’alphabet latin = ko-Latn |cree = cr |creek = mus |cri = cr |crimean tatar (cyrillic script) = crh-cyrl |crimean tatar (latin script) = crh-latn |croate = hr |croatian = hr |créole de guinée-bissau = pov |créole du cap-vert = kea |créole guadeloupéen = gcf |créole guyanais = gcr |créole haitien = ht |créole hawaien = hwc |créole hawaïen = hwc |créole haïtien = ht |créole jamaïcain = jam |créole louisianais = lou |créole mauricien = mfe |créole réunionnais = rcf |créole seychellois = crs |créoles français = cpf |curonien = xcu |cusco quechua = quz |cymraeg = cy |czech = cs |cебертатар = sty |damal = uhn |damana = mbp |danish = da |danois = da |dansk = da |dargwa = dar |dari = prs |daur = dta |davvisámegiella = se |deitsch = pdc |dena'in = tfn |deutsch (sie-form)‎ = de-formal |deutsch = de |dido = ddo |dimli = diq |dinka = din |diné bizaad = nv |diola-fogny = dyo |dioula = dyu |ditammari = tbz |div = dv |divehi = dv |divéhi = dv |djimini = dyi |dogon toroso = dts |dogon tɔrɔsɔ = dts |dogosé = dos |dolgane = dlg |dolnoserbski = dsb |dompango = dop |dorerin naoero = na |doteli = dty |dotyali = dty |douala = dua |dusun = dtp |dusun bundu-liwan = dtp |dusun central = dtp |dutch = nl |duwai = dbp |dzongkha = dz |eastern canadian (aboriginal syllabics) = ike-cans |eastern canadian (latin script) = ike-latn |eastern mari = mhr |eastern pwo = kjp |ebon = mh |eesti = et |egene = enn |ekpeye = ekp |emberá chamí = cmi |emberá darién = emp |embɔ́si = mdw |emiliàn = egl |en-gb = en-GB |en-us = en-US |engenni = enn |english = en |erzya = myv |espagnol = es |espagnol d’amérique latine = es-419 |español (formal)‎ = es-formal |español = es |español de américa latina = es-419 |esperanto = eo |espéranto = eo |estonien = et |estonien standard = ekk |estremeñu = ext |estrémègne = ext |eton = eto |etsako = ets |ette taara = cbg |europanto = er |euskara = eu |evenki = evn |ewe = ee |eʋegbe = ee |fagauvea = uve |farsi = fa |fidjien = fj |fiji hindi (latin script) = hif-latn |fiji hindi = hif-latn |filipino = fil |finallig = bnc |finlandais = fi |finnish = fi |finnois = fi |finnois tornédalien = fit |fiu-vro = vro |flamand occidental = vls |fon-gbe = fon |fongbe = fon |fr-be = fr-BE |fr-ch = fr-CH |fr-fr = fr-FR |francais = fr |francique = frk |francique oriental = ofr |francique ripuaire = ksh |franco-provençal = frp |franconien du main = vmf |francoprovençal = frp |français = fr |français cadien = frc |français de belgique = fr-BE |français de france = fr-FR |français de suisse = fr-CH |française = fr |françois (1600-1835) = fr |françois = fr |french = fr |frioulan = fur |frison = fy |frison du nord = frr |frison occidental = fy |frison oriental = stq |frison oriental bas-allemand = frs |frison septentrional = frr |frysk = fy |fulfulde = ff |furlan = fur |futunien = fud |féringien = fo |féroien = fo |féroïen = fo |føroyskt = fo |gaeilge = ga |gaelg = gv |gagana samoa = sm |gagaouze = gag |gagauz = gag |gal = fr |galego = gl |galibi = car |galicien = gl |gallo = fr |gallois = cy |gan (simplified) = gan-hans |gan (traditional) = gan-hant |ganda = lg |gascon = oc |gayo = gay |gaélique irlandais = ga |gaélique écossais = gd |gegë = aln |gen = gej |german (formal address) = de-formal |german = de |geviya = gev |ghomala = bbj |ghomala' = bbj |ghomala’ = bbj |ghomálá = bbj |ghomálá' = bbj |ghomálá’ = bbj |gilaki = glk |gilbertin = gil |gimira = bcq |goan konkani (devanagari script) = gom-deva |goan konkani (latin script) = gom-latn |goemai = ank |gorontalo = gor |gotique = got |goudjerati = gu |gourma = gux |gourmantché = gux |grabar = xcl |grec = el |grec ancien = grc |grec moderne = el |grec pontique = pnt |groenlandais = kl |groningois = gos |guarani = gn |gude (langue) = gde |gude = gde |guidar = gid |gujarati = gu |gulmancema = gux |guègue = aln |guèze = gez |gàidhlig = gd |géorgien = ka |gõychi konknni = gom-latn |gĩkũyũ = ki |haitien = ht |hakka = hak |haoussa = ha |haryani = bgc |haryanvi = bgc |hassanya = mey |hausa = ha |haut-saxon = sxu |haut-sorabe = hsb |havasupai = yuf |hawaien = haw |hawaiʻi = haw |hawaïen = haw |hazara = haz |haïtien = ht |heiltsuk = hei |hessois = de |hiligaynon = hil |hiligaïnon = hil |hindi = hi |hindi des fidji = hif |hindi fidjien = hif |hindko = hnd |hiri motou = ho |hiri motu = ho |hittite = hit |hongrois = hu |hopi = hop |hornjoserbsce = hsb |hrvatski = hr |hui = zh |hungarian = hu |hunsrik = hrx |hébreu = he |hébreu ancien = hbo |hébreu biblique = hbo |hébreu mishnique = hbo |hébreu médiéval = hbo |héréro = hz |iakoute = sah |ibani = iby |ido = io |igbo = ig |ijaw = ijo |ika = arh |ikposso = kpo |ikwere = ikw |ikwerre = ikw |ili turki = ili |ilocano = ilo |ilokano = ilo |ilonggo = hil |indo-européen = ine |indonésien = id |ingouche = inh |innu-aimun = moe |interlingua = ia |interlingue = ie |inuktitut = iu |inupiak = ik |inupiaq = ik |iranien = ira |iriga bicolano = bto |irlandais = ga |iroquois = iro |isixhosa = xh |isizulu = zu |islandais = is |istrien = ruo |istro-roumain = ruo |italian = it |italiano = it |italien = it |iw = he |izon = ijc |iñupiak = ik |ja-latn = ja-Latn |ja-latn-alalc97 = ja-Latn-alalc97 |ja-latn-hepburn = ja-Latn-hepburn |japanese = ja |japonais = ja |japonais retranscrit dans l’alphabet latin = ja-Latn |japonais retranscrit dans l’alphabet latin avec la méthode hepburn modifiée = ja-Latn-alalc97 |japonais retranscrit dans l’alphabet latin avec la méthode hepburn traditionnelle = ja-Latn-hepburn |jaqaru = jqr |javanais = jv |jersiais = nrf |ji = yi |judéo-araméen babylonien = tmr |judéo-espagnol = lad |jute = jut |jysk = jut |kabarde = kbd |kabardian (cyrillic script) = kbd-cyrl |kabiye = kbp |kabiyè = kbp |kabyle = kab |kabɩyɛ = kbp |kachoube = csb |kalaallisut = kl |kalabari = ijn |kali'na = car |kalmouk = xal |kan = gan |kannada = kn |kanouri = kr |kanuri = kr |kapampangan = pam |karakalpak = kaa |karatchaï balkar = krc |karatchaï-balkar = krc |karekare = kai |karjal = krl |kashmiri (arabic script) = ks-arab |kashmiri (devanagari script) = ks-deva |kaszëbsczi = csb |kazakh (arabic script) = kk-arab |kazakh (china) = kk-cn |kazakh (cyrillic script) = kk-cyrl |kazakh (kazakhstan) = kk-kz |kazakh (latin script) = kk-latn |kazakh (turkey) = kk-tr |kazakh = kk |kernowek = kw |khalkha = khk |khinalug = kjj |khmer = km |khowar = khw |khoï = khi |khoïsan = khi |kikongo = kg |kikuyu = ki |kiluba = lu |kimeru = mer |kinande = nnb |kinaray = krj |kinaray-a = krj |kinyarwanda = rw |kirghize = ky |kirike = okr |kirmanjki = kiu |kirundi = rn |kiswahili = sw |klingon = tlh |ko-latn = ko-Latn |kogui = kog |koinè = ke |komi = kv |komi-permiak = koi |komo = kmw |kongo = kg |konkani = kok |konkani de goa = gom |konzo = nnb |korandjé = kcy |korean (north korea) = ko-kp |korean = ko |koroboro senni = ses |korur = auq |kotava = avk |koumyk = kum |koutchéen = txb |kouya = kyf |koyra senni = ses |koyraboro senni = ses |koyraboro senni songhai = ses |koyraboro senni songhaï = ses |koyukon = koy |kposso = kpo |kpèllé = kpe |krapar = xcl |kreyòl ayisyen = ht |krio = kri |kréyòl gwiyanè = gcr |kuanyama = kj |kurde = ku |kurde du sud = sdh |kurdish (arabic script) = ku-arab |kurdish (latin script) = ku-latn |kurdî (latînî)‎ = ku-latn |kurdî = ku |kurmandji = kmr |kutenai = kut |kwak'wala = kwk |kwakʼwala = kwk |kwak’wala = kwk |kwama = kmq |kwanyama = kj |kwarandzyey = kcy |kölsch = ksh |kırmancki = kiu |la .lojban. = jbo |ladakhi = lbj |ladin = lld |ladino = lad |lak = lbe |laki = lki |lakota = lkt |lamba = lam |langue des signes = sgn |langue des signes afghane = afg |langue des signes albanaise = sqk |langue des signes algérienne = asp |langue des signes allemande = gsg |langue des signes américaine = ase |langue des signes argentine = aed |langue des signes arménienne = aen |langue des signes australienne = asf |langue des signes autrichienne = asq |langue des signes bolivienne = bvl |langue des signes britannique = bfi |langue des signes brésilienne = bzs |langue des signes bulgare = bqn |langue des signes bédouine d'al-sayyid = syy |langue des signes catalane = csc |langue des signes chilienne = csg |langue des signes chinoise = csl |langue des signes colombienne = csn |langue des signes coréenne = kvk |langue des signes costaricienne = csr |langue des signes croate = csq |langue des signes cubaine = csf |langue des signes d'adamorobe = ads |langue des signes danoise = dsl |langue des signes de ban khor = bfk |langue des signes de belgique francophone = sfb |langue des signes de bengkala = bqy |langue des signes de chiangmai = csd |langue des signes de ghandruk = gds |langue des signes de haiphong = haf |langue des signes de hanoi = hab |langue des signes de hanoï = hab |langue des signes de haïphong = haf |langue des signes de ho chi min city = hos |langue des signes de ho chi min ville = hos |langue des signes de hong kong = hks |langue des signes de jhankot = jhs |langue des signes de jumla = jus |langue des signes de martha's vineyard = mre |langue des signes de penang = psg |langue des signes de providencia = prz |langue des signes de rennell = rsi |langue des signes de selangor = kgi |langue des signes de singapour = sls |langue des signes de tebul = tsy |langue des signes des indiens des plaines = psd |langue des signes dominicaine = doq |langue des signes espagnole = ssp |langue des signes estonienne = eso |langue des signes finno-suédoise = fss |langue des signes finnoise = fse |langue des signes flamande = vgt |langue des signes française = fsl |langue des signes ghanéenne = gse |langue des signes grecque = gss |langue des signes guatémaltèque = gsm |langue des signes guinéenne = gus |langue des signes hawaienne = hps |langue des signes hawaïenne = hps |langue des signes hondurienne = hds |langue des signes hongroise = hsh |langue des signes indienne = ins |langue des signes indonésienne = inl |langue des signes inuit = iks |langue des signes irlandaise = isg |langue des signes islandaise = icl |langue des signes israélienne = isr |langue des signes italienne = ise |langue des signes jamaicaine = jls |langue des signes jamaicaine rurale = jcs |langue des signes jamaïcaine = jls |langue des signes jamaïcaine rurale = jcs |langue des signes japonaise = jsl |langue des signes jordanienne = jos |langue des signes kényane = xki |langue des signes laotienne = lso |langue des signes lettone = lsl |langue des signes libyenne = lbs |langue des signes lituanienne = lls |langue des signes lyonnaise = lsg |langue des signes malaisienne = xml |langue des signes malgache = mzc |langue des signes malienne = bog |langue des signes maltaise = mdl |langue des signes maritime = nsr |langue des signes mauricienne = lsy |langue des signes maya yucatèque = msd |langue des signes mexicaine = mfs |langue des signes moldave = vsi |langue des signes monastique = mzg |langue des signes mongole = msr |langue des signes morocaine = xms |langue des signes mozambicaine = mzy |langue des signes namibienne = nbs |langue des signes nicaraguayenne = ncs |langue des signes nigériane = nsi |langue des signes norvégienne = nsl |langue des signes néerlandaise = dse |langue des signes néo-zélandaise = nzs |langue des signes népalaise = nsp |langue des signes ougandaise = ugn |langue des signes pakistanaise = pks |langue des signes panaméenne = lsp |langue des signes paraguayenne = pys |langue des signes perse = psc |langue des signes philippine = psp |langue des signes polonaise = pso |langue des signes portoricaine = psl |langue des signes portugaise = psr |langue des signes péruvienne = prl |langue des signes québécoise = fcs |langue des signes rennellienne = rsi |langue des signes roumaine = rms |langue des signes russe = rsl |langue des signes salvadorienne = esn |langue des signes saoudienne = sdl |langue des signes sierra-léonaise = sgx |langue des signes slovaque = svk |langue des signes sri-lankaise = sqs |langue des signes sud-africaine = sfs |langue des signes suisse alémanique = sgg |langue des signes suisse italienne = slf |langue des signes suisse romande = ssr |langue des signes suédoise = swl |langue des signes tanzanienne = tza |langue des signes taïwanaise = tss |langue des signes tchadienne = cds |langue des signes tchèque = cse |langue des signes thaï = tsq |langue des signes trinidadienne = lst |langue des signes tunisienne = tse |langue des signes turque = tsm |langue des signes ukrainienne = ukl |langue des signes urubu-kaapor = uks |langue des signes urubú-kaapor = uks |langue des signes uruguayenne = ugy |langue des signes valencienne = vsv |langue des signes vénézuélienne = vsl |langue des signes yan-nhangu = yhs |langue des signes yan-nhaŋu = yhs |langue des signes yiddish = yds |langue des signes yolngu = ygs |langue des signes yolŋu = ygs |langue des signes yugoslave = ysl |langue des signes zambienne = zsl |langue des signes zimbabwéenne = zib |langue des signes égyptienne = esl |langue des signes équatorienne = ecs |langue des signes éthiopienne = eth |langue indéterminée = und |langue liturgique slave = cu |langue maya = myn |langue qui n’a aucun code langue = mis |langues aborigènes d'australie = aus |langues algonquiennes = alg |langues altaïques = tut |langues austronésiennes = map |langues des signes aborigènes australiennes = asw |langues germaniques = gem |langues ijaw = ijo |langues ijo = ijo |langues indo-européennes = ine |langues khoï = khi |langues khoïsan = khi |langues mayas = myn |langues môn-khmer = mkh |langues romanes = roa |langues slaves = sla |langues slaves méridionales = zls |langues sémitiques = sem |langues toungouses = tuw |langues turques = trk |langues yumanes du nord = yuf |langues yupik = ypk |lao = lo |lat = la |latgalien = ltg |latgaļu = ltg |latin = la |latina = la |latviešu = lv |laze = lzz |lazuri = lzz |lea faka-tonga = to |lepcha = lep |lesghien = lez |lesguien = lez |letton = lv |lezghien = lez |lezgi = lez |lezguien = lez |lietuvių = lt |ligure = lij |likum = lib |lillooet = lil |limbourgeois = li |limbu = lif |limburgs = li |lingala = ln |lingua franca nova = lfn |lingála = ln |lituanien = lt |live = liv |livonien = liv |livvi-karelian = olo |livvinkarjala = olo |lobala = loq |lobiri = lob |logoti = log |lohorung = lbr |lojban = jbo |lokaa = yaz |lokpa = dop |lombard = lmo |lori du nord = lrc |louvite = xlu |lozi = loz |luba-katanga = lu |luba-shaba = lu |luganda = lg |lukpa = dop |lumbaart = lmo |luo (kenya et tanzanie) = luo |lushai = lus |lushaï = lus |luxembourgeois = lb |lëtzebuergesch = lb |līvõ kēļ = liv |ma = ary |maaka = mew |macédonien = mk |magyar (formal)‎ = hu-formal |magyar = hu |maha = mew |mainfränkisch = vmf |maithili = mai |maka = mew |makaa = mew |maká = mca |malagasy = mg |malais = ms |malais de manado = xmm |malaisien = zsm |malayalam = ml |maldivien = dv |malgache = mg |malinke = man |maltais = mt |malti = mt |mamara = myk |manadonais = xmm |mancagne = knf |mandarin = cmn |mandarin standard = cmn |mandchou = mnc |mandingue = man |maninka = man |manipuri = mni |mannois = gv |manx = gv |manxois = gv |maori = mi |maori de nouvelle-zélande = mi |maori des iles cook = rar |maori des îles cook = rar |mapuche = arn |mapudungun = arn |marathe = mr |marathi = mr |mari = mhr |mari de l'est = mhr |mari des montagnes = mrj |mari occidental = mrj |mari oriental = mhr |marquisien = mrq |marquisien du nord = mrq |marquisien du sud = mqm |marshallais = mh |marwari = mwr |marâthî = mr |marāthī = mr |masalit = mls |massalit = mls |mauricien = mfe |maya = myn |maya yucatèque = yua |mazahua = maz |mazandarani = mzn |mazandérani = mzn |mazatèque de jalapa = maj |mazatèque de jalapa de díaz = mai |maïthili = mai |maġribi = ary |mbelime = mql |mbochi = mdw |mboshi = mdw |mbosi = mdw |mbèlimè = mql |mbɛlimɛ = mql |megleno-romanian (cyrillic script) = ruq-cyrl |megleno-romanian (latin script) = ruq-latn |megleno-romanian = ruq |meitei = mni |meithei = mni |mendé = men |meru = mer |mesmé = zim |meänkieli = fit |micmac = mic |min dong chinese = cdo |minangkabau = min |minbei = mnp |mindong = cdo |mingrélien = xmf |minnan = nan |mirandais = mwl |mirandés = mwl |mizo = lus |mizo ţawng = lus |mohawk = moh |mojave = mov |mokcha = mdf |moksa = mdf |moksha = mdf |mokulu = moz |mokṣa = mdf |moldave = ro |mom jango = ver |mon = mnw |monba = twm |mongol = mn |mongol périphérique = mvf |monguor = mjg |montagnais = moe |monténégrin = sr-ME |moundang = mua |moyen anglais = enm |moyen breton = xbm |moyen cornique = cnx |moyen français (1400-1600) = frm |moyen français = frm |moyen françois = frm |moyen gallois = wlm |moyen haut-allemand = gmh |moyen irlandais = mga |moyen néerlandais = dum |multilingue = mul |mvskoke = mus |mwotlap = mlv |mycénien = gmy |mégrélien = xmf |mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄ = cdo |môn = mnw |môn-khmer = mkh |māori = mi |na vosa vakaviti = fj |nahuatl = nah |nahuatl classique = nci |nama (namibie) = naq |nama = naq |napolitain = nap |napulitano = nap |narom = nrm |narum = nrm |nauruan = na |nav = nv |navajo = nv |ndau = ndc |ndonga = ng |nds-nl = nds-NL |ndébélé du nord = nd |ndébélé du sud = nr |ndébélé du transvaal = nr |ndébélé du zimbabwe = nd |nederlands (informeel)‎ = nl-informal |nederlands = nl |nedersaksies = nds-NL |nepalbhasha = new |newari = new |ngamo = nbh |ngangela = nba |ngizim = ngi |nias = nia |niha = nia |niuafoʻou = num |niuéen = niu |niuē = niu |nl-be = nl-BE |no linguistic content, not applicable = zxx |nordfriisk = frr |norfolk = pih |norfuk / pitkern = pih |norfuk = pih |norman = nrm |norrois = non |norsk = no |norsk bokmål = nb |norsk nynorsk = nn |norvégien = no |norvégien bokmål = nb |norvégien classique = nb |norvégien nynorsk = nn |norwegian = no |nouormand = nrm |novial = nov |nrebele = nr |ntcham = bud |nuuchahnulth = nuk |nyemba = nba |nynorsk = nn |nyunga = nys |néerlandais = nl |néerlandais de belgique = nl-BE |népalais = ne |nāhuatl = nah |nēhiyawēwin / ᓀᐦᐃᔭᐍᐏᐣ = cr |obolo = ann |occitan = oc |oci = oc |odia = or |ogba = ogc |ojibwé = oj |okinawaïen = ryu |okrika = okr |oneida = one |oriya = or |oromo = om |oromoo = om |oroqen = orh |oshiwambo = ng |ossète = os |otsiherero = hz |oudmourte = udm |ougaritique = uga |ourdou = ur |outaouais = otw |ouzbek = uz |ouïghour = ug |oʻzbekcha = uz-latn |oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча = uz |p'urhépecha = tsz |pachto = ps |palatin = pfl |pali = pi |paluan = pau |pampangan = pam |pangasinan = pag |panjabi = pa |panjabi occidental = pnb |panjābī = pa |panjābī occidental = pnb |papiamento = pap |papiamentu = pap |parauk = prk |parsi = fa |parthe = xpr |patois = jam |pedi = nso |pendjabi = pa |pendjabi occidental = pnb |penjabi = pa |penjabi occidental = pnb |penjābī = pa |penjābī occidental = pnb |pennsilfaanisch = pdc |persan = fa |peul = ff |phénicien = phn |piaroa = pid |picard = pcd |picène du sud = spx |piemontèis = pms |pilaga = plg |pilagá = plg |pinyin = zh-Latn-pinyin |piémontais = pms |plattdüütsch = nds |plautdietsch = pdt |pohnpei = pon |polish = pl |polonais = pl |polski = pl |pontique = pnt |portugais = pt |portugais brésilien = pt-br |portuguese = pt |português = pt |português do brasil = pt-br |pove = buw |provençal = oc |prussien = prg |prūsiskan = prg |puguli = pug |puinave = pui |pulaar = fuc |puluwat = puw |pälzisch = pfl |qafár af = aa |qaraqalpaqsha = kaa |qazaqşa (latın)‎ = kk-latn |qazaqşa (türkïya)‎ = kk-tr |qom = tob |quechua = qu |quenya = qya |quichua du haut-chimborazo = qug |qırımtatarca (latin)‎ = crh-latn |qırımtatarca = crh |rajasthani = raj |rapanui = rap |reo tahiti = ty |rhade = rad |rhéto-roman = rm |rifain = rif |ripoarisch = ksh |roa-rup = rup |rohingya = rhg |rom = rmy |romagnol = rgn |romanche = rm |romani = rmy |romanisation jyutping du cantonais = yue-jyutping |română = ro |roumain = ro |roundi = rn |rumagnôl = rgn |rumantsch = rm |run = rn |runa shimi = qug |runa simi = qu |russe = ru |russia buriat = bxr |russian = ru |rusyn = rue |ruthène = rue |ruthène ancien = rue |saanich = str |sahaptin yakama = yak |salar = slr |same = smi |same de lule = smj |same du nord = se |same du sud = sma |same skolt = sms |samoan = sm |samogitian = bat-smg |samogitien = sgs |sango = sg |sanskrit = sa |santali = sat |saraiki (arabic script) = skr-arab |saraiki = skr |sarde = sc |sarde sassarais = sdc |sardu = sc |sariqoli = srh |sassaresu = sdc |satawal = stw |saterlandais = stq |schläsch = sli |schweizer hochdeutsch = de-ch |scots = sco |scots d'ulster = sco-ulster |secoya = sey |seeltersk = stq |seereer = srr |serbe = sr |serbe cyrillique = sr-Cyrl |serbian (cyrillic script) = sr-ec |serbian (latin script) = sr-el |serbo-croate = sh |sesotho = st |sesotho sa leboa = nso |setswana = tn |shan = shn |shawiya (latin script) = shy-latn |shilluk = shk |shona = sn |shqip = sq |sicilianu = scn |sicilien = scn |sika = ski |sikkimais = sip |silozi = loz |silésien = szl |simbali = smg |sindarin = sjn |sindebele = nd |sindhi = sd |siswati = ss |slavon d'église = cu |slavon d’église = cu |slovaque = sk |slovenčina = sk |slovenščina = sl |slovène = sl |sogdien = sog |somali = so |sondonésien = su |songhai de l'est = ses |songhaï = son |songhaï de l'est = ses |soninké = snk |sonsorolais = sov |soomaaliga = so |sorabe = wen |sorani = ckb |soso = sus |sosso = sus |sot = st |sotho du nord = nso |sotho du sud = st |souabe = swg |soundanais = su |soussou = sus |south azerbaijani = azb |southern balochi = bcc |southern luri = luz |spanish = es |sr-cyrl = sr-Cyrl |sr-me = sr-ME |sranan = srn |sranan tongo = srn |sranantongo = srn |srpski (latinica)‎ = sr-el |srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски = sh |st'at'imcets = lil |stʼatʼimcets = lil |st̓át̓imcets = lil |sud-picène = spx |suisse allemand = gsw |sumérien = sux |suomi = fi |suédois = sv |svenska = sv |swahili = sw |swati = ss |swedish = sv |sylheti = syl |syriaque = syr |syriaque classique = syc |sängö = sg |séri = sei |sérère = srr |t'boli = tbl |tabari = mzn |tachawit = shy-latn |tachelhit (latin script) = shi-latn |tachelhit (tifinagh script) = shi-tfng |tachelhit = shi |tadjik = tg |tagabili = tbl |tagalog = tl |tahitien = ty |tai lü = khb |tajik (cyrillic script) = tg-cyrl |tajik (latin script) = tg-latn |talysh = tly |tamacheq = tmh |tamazight = ber |tamazight du maroc central = tzm |tamazight standard du maroc = zgh |tammari = tbz |tamoul = ta |tanaina = tfn |tangoute = txg |taqbaylit = kab |tarashkevitsa = be-tarask |taraskievica = be-tarask |tarasque = tsz |taraškievica = be-tarask |tarentin = nap |tarifit = rif |tat = ttt |tatar (cyrillic script) = tt-cyrl |tatar (latin script) = tt-latn |tatar = tt |tatar de crimée = crh |tatarça = tt-latn |tausug = tsg |tayal = tay |taïno = tnq |taïnos = tnq |tašlḥiyt = shi-latn |tašlḥiyt/ⵜⴰⵛⵍⵃⵉⵜ = shi |tboli = tbl |tchouktche = ckt |tchouvache = cv |tchèque = cs |tchérokî = chr |tchétchène = ce |teribe = tfr |tetun = tet |thai = th |thaï = th |thuɔŋjäŋ = din |tibétain = bo |tigrigna = ti |tigrinya = ti |tiếng việt = vi |tlingit = tli |toba = tob |tojikī = tg-latn |tojolabal = toj |tok pisin = tpi |tokelau = tkl |tokharien = xto |tokharien a = xto |tokharien b = txb |tokharien occidental = txb |tongien = to |tonguien = to |tosque = als |touareg = tmh |toulou = tcy |touroyo = tru |touvain = tyv |tsetsêhestâhese = chy |tsez = ddo |tshiluba = lua |tshivenda = ve |tsonga = ts |tsou = tsu |tswana = tn |tujia du nord = tji |tujia du sud = tjs |tulu = tcy |tumbuka = tum |tunica = tun |tunisian arabic (arabic script) = aeb-arab |tunisian arabic (latin script) = aeb-latn |tupinamba = tpn |tupinambá = tpn |turc = tr |turc de crimée = crh |turc ottoman = ota |turkmène = tk |tuvaluan = tvl |twi = tw |tzotzil = tzo |télougou = te |tétoum = tet |tûnsî = aeb-latn |türkmençe = tk |türkçe = tr |ukrainien = uk |ulithi = uli |uyghur (arabic script) = ug-arab |uyghur (latin script) = ug-latn |uyghurche = ug-latn |uzbek (cyrillic script) = uz-cyrl |uzbek (latin script) = uz-latn |vahcuengh = za |valaque d’istrie = ruo |vaďďa = vot |venda = ve |vepse = vep |vepsän kel’ = vep |vieil espagnol = osp |vieil irlandais = sga |vieille langue des signes kentoise = okl |vietnamien = vi |vieux bas allemand = osx |vieux bas francique = frk |vieux breton = obt |vieux cornique = oco |vieux frison = ofs |vieux gallois = owl |vieux haut-allemand = goh |vieux norrois = non |vieux néerlandais = odt |vieux prussien = prg |vieux saxon = osx |vieux slave liturgique = cu |vieux turc = otk |vieux-prussien = prg |vieux-turc = otk |vinza = vin |vlăheşte = ruq |volapük = vo |vote = vot |vurës = msn |vèneto = vec |vénitien = vec |võro = vro |waama = wwa |walapai = yuf |wallisien = wls |wallon = wa |walon = wa |waray = war |waray-waray = war |waxiang = wxa |wayuu = guc |wendat = wya |west-vlams = vls |western armenian = hyw |western punjabi = pnb |winaray = war |winnebago = win |wolof = wo |woléaïen = woe |wu = wuu |wyandot = wya |xhosa = xh |xiang = hsl |xibe = sjo |xitsonga = ts |yagan = yag |yakama = yak |yakima = yak |yakö = yaz |yami = tao |yavapai = yuf |yekhee = ets |yi de shichuan = ii |yi du sichuan = ii |yiddish = yi |yoruba = yo |yorùbá = yo |yugur occidental = ybe |yámana = yag |zapotèque de mitla = zaw |zazaki = diq |zeêuws = zea |zh-classical = lzh |zh-cn = zh-CN |zh-hans = zh-Hans |zh-hant = zh-Hant |zh-hk = zh-HK |zh-latn = zh-Latn |zh-latn-pinyin = zh-Latn-pinyin |zh-latn-wadegile = zh-Latn-wadegile |zh-min-nan = nan |zh-mo = zh-MO |zh-sg = zh-SG |zh-tw = zh-TW |zh-yue = yue |zhuang = za |zoulou = zu |zélandais = zea |åarjelsaemien = sma |ænglisc = ang |écossais = sco |égyptien ancien = egy |émilien = egl |émilien-romagnol = egl |étrusque = ett |éwé = ee |íslenska = is |österreichisches deutsch = de-at |čeština = cs |ślůnski = szl |žemaitėška = sgs |ɗuwai = dbp |ελληνικά = el |ποντιακά = pnt |авар = av |адыгабзэ = ady-cyrl |адыгэбзэ = kbd |аҧсшәа = ab |башҡортса = ba |беларуская (тарашкевіца)‎ = be-tarask |беларуская = be |буряад = bxr |български = bg |влахесте = ruq-cyrl |гӀалгӀай = inh |ирон = os |коми = kv |къарачай-малкъар = krc |къумукъ = kum |къырымтатарджа (кирилл)‎ = crh-cyrl |кыргызча = ky |кырык мары = mrj |лакку = lbe |лезги = lez |македонски = mk |мокшень = mdf |монгол = mn |нохчийн = ce |олык марий = mhr |перем коми = koi |русиньскый = rue |русский = ru |саха тыла = sah |словѣньскъ / ⰔⰎⰑⰂⰡⰐⰠⰔⰍⰟ = cu |српски (ћирилица)‎ = sr-ec |српски / srpski = sr |татарча = tt-cyrl |татарча/tatarça = tt |толышә зывон = tly |тоҷикӣ = tg |тыва дыл = tyv |удмурт = udm |українська = uk |хальмг = xal |чӑвашла = cv |эрзянь = myv |ўзбекча = uz-cyrl |қазақша (кирил)‎ = kk-cyrl |қазақша (қазақстан)‎ = kk-kz |қазақша = kk |արեւմտահայերէն = hyw |հայերեն = hy |ייִדיש = yi |עברית = he |ئۇيغۇرچە / uyghurche = ug |ئۇيغۇرچە = ug-arab |اردو = ur |العربية = ar |بختیاری = bqi |تونسي = aeb-arab |تونسي/tûnsî = aeb |تۆرکجه = azb |جازايرية = arq |جهلسری بلوچی = bcc |روچ کپتین بلوچی = bgn |سرائیکی = skr-arab |سنڌي = sd |فارسی = fa |قازاقشا (تٴوتە)‏ = kk-arab |قازاقشا (جۇنگو)‏ = kk-cn |كوردي (عەرەبی)‏ = ku-arab |لئری دوٙمینی = luz |لۊری شومالی = lrc |لەکی = lki |مازِرونی = mzn |مصرى = arz |پنجابی = pnb |پښتو = ps |کوردی = ckb |کوردی خوارگ = sdh |کٲشُر = ks-arab |کھوار = khw |گیلکی = glk |ܐܪܡܝܐ = arc |ދިވެހިބަސް = dv |अङ्गिका = anp |अवधी = awa |कॉशुर / کٲشُر = ks |कॉशुर = ks-deva |गोंयची कोंकणी / gõychi konknni = gom |गोंयची कोंकणी = gom-deva |डोटेली = dty |नेपाल भाषा = new |नेपाली = ne |पालि = pi |भोजपुरी = bh |मराठी = mr |मैथिली = mai |संस्कृतम् = sa |हिन्दी = hi |অসমীয়া = as |বাংলা = bn |বিষ্ণুপ্রিয়া মণিপুরী = bpy |মেইতেই লোন্ = mni |ਪੰਜਾਬੀ = pa |ગુજરાતી = gu |ଓଡ଼ିଆ = or |தமிழ் = ta |తెలుగు = te |ಕನ್ನಡ = kn |ತುಳು = tcy |മലയാളം = ml |සිංහල = si |ไทย = th |ລາວ = lo |ཇོང་ཁ = dz |བོད་ཡིག = bo |ဖၠုံလိက် = kjp |ဘာသာ မန် = mnw |မြန်မာဘာသာ = my |ၽႃႇသႃႇတႆး = shn |მარგალური = xmf |ქართული = ka |ትግርኛ = ti |አማርኛ = am |ᏣᎳᎩ = chr |ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ = ike-cans |ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ/inuktitut = iu |ភាសាខ្មែរ = km |ᨅᨔ ᨕᨘᨁᨗ = bug |ᱥᱟᱱᱛᱟᱲᱤ = sat |ṫuroyo = tru |ἀρχαία ἑλληνικὴ = grc |ⵜⴰⵎⴰⵣⵉⵖⵜ = tzm |ⵜⴰⵎⴰⵣⵉⵖⵜ ⵜⴰⵏⴰⵡⴰⵢⵜ = zgh |ⵜⴰⵛⵍⵃⵉⵜ = shi-tfng |中文 = zh |中文（中国大陆）‎ = zh-CN |中文（台灣）‎ = zh-TW |中文（新加坡）‎ = zh-SG |中文（澳門）‎ = zh-MO |中文（简体）‎ = zh-Hans |中文（繁體）‎ = zh-Hant |中文（香港）‎ = zh-HK |中文（马来西亚）‎ = zh-my |吴语 = wuu |客家語/hak-kâ-ngî = hak |文言 = lzh |日本語 = ja |粵語 = yue |贛語 = gan |贛語（繁體）‎ = gan-hant |赣语（简体）‎ = gan-hans |ꆇꉙ = ii |조선말 = ko-kp |한국어 = ko }}